Electrical fittings having an improved arrangement on the trailing end for the attachment of electrical cables were disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/300,859 and 11/521,95 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,154,054 and 7,161,095, which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention and the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. Instead of the split ring being located within the tubular body as shown in prior art electrical fittings, the improved arrangement included single or tandem cable gripping tangs that are fastened externally to the tubular body and therefore are easily accessible.
The present invention provides an electrical fitting that incorporates the several advantages of the electrical fitting of U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,095 while improving that fitting by providing a wider internal passageway for the insertion therein of two electrical cables into the fitting. The electrical fitting of the present invention includes two oval openings of increased size at the front of each inlet bore on the trailing end of the fitting thereby enabling easier insertion of electrical cables through the fitting. With the duplex fitting of the present invention, the insertion of the electrical cables through the electrical fitting is much less restricted when the electrical cables are secured thereto to the trailing end of the connector. The electrical connector of the present invention thereby enables easier insertion of electrical cables into the inlet bores at the trailing end of the connector.